Bus Rush!
by tdwtgwenfan
Summary: Oh no! Owen missed the bus! Well actually the bus missed him. But he has to get to school before the final bell rings or its detention! Or worse!


**Authors note:** Hey! tdwtgwenfan here! I m sorry I couldn't update my other story. But I hope you enjoy this :)

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

The final bell rings! Owen runs into the classroom, opens the door, and trips on a pencil! "You are late Mr. Miller! Actually you are very late! Where is your pass?! And why are you all covered in dirt, food, and paint?" The brunette teacher asked as she crossed her arms in anger. Owen couldn't yet answer her. He was tired from all the running he had to do to get to school. He couldn't answer Mrs. Puff why he was late. He was all out of breath to talk.

"Mr. Miller I want words coming out of your mouth right now!" Mrs. Puff screeched.

Then Harold raised his hand. She turned and looked at him. "Yes Harold do you have a question?" She asked in an annoyed voice. "Is he going to die?" Harold asked.

Then the whole class laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. It is no shocker that Harold asked that question, Owen did look like he was about to die. Owen was lying on the class floor breathing loud. Then he finally caught his breath and said "I missed the bus!" Owen said loud enough for the whole class to hear. He took another deep breath and wiped off the dirt from his hair. "Well actually the bus missed me" He explained.

Mrs. Puff rolled her eyes. "Why couldn't you just ask your mom to drive you to school? Or ask another person to bring you here?" She asked. "It's a long story" Owen said.

(Story of bus rush starts)

Owens point of view

It was 7:30am. I have just have woken up. Then I took a big fart. Oh that felt good! I was holding in that fart all night. I jumped out of my bed. Well actually rolled out of my bed. Same thing!

(Harold interrupts story)

Author's point of view

"Actually rolled and jumped mean two different things! And also the word roll origin is from Latin but jumps origin is from Danish. Duh everyone knows that!" Harold explained. Then everyone in the class rolled their eyes. "You're such a nerd Harold! Can we please get back to the story I don't want to do any work!" Heather asked. "Ok, as I was saying" Owen said.

(Back to story)

Owens point of view

I went into the shower, got dressed, and went down stairs for some breakfast. Oh breakfast; my favorite meal of the day, next to lunch, dinner, and desert. I got some captain crunch, put it in my cereal, poured the milk in, and ate it. When I was all done with my breakfast; I grabbed my backpack and walked outside of the house. It wasn't a far walk to the bus stop.

It was two houses away. As I walked to the bus stop, I saw Ezekiel. What is he doing here? I thought to myself. He lives in a different neighborhood.

Why was he here? As I got to the bus stop he said "What's up yo!?" He had sunglasses on, a tank top on, and his pants were sagging. "What are you doing here?" I asked Zeke. "Oh I m just visiting the neighborhood." He answered. "Oh! Do your grandparents live here or something?" I questioned.

"Nope just visiting, my mom doesn't even know I m here." He said with a big fat smile on his face. Then he started to pick his nose. He was picking it for about 20 minutes. I couldn't take it anymore! Where's the stupid bus? Then I saw the bus. Thank god. But the bus didn't stop. It went right pass me. "I missed the bus!" I screamed. "Well actually the bus missed me!" I corrected myself.

I have to go home right now and ask my mom to drive me to school. "What are you going to do Zeke?" I asked him. He sat down next to the bus stop, took out his iPod out, and a pack of Doritos. "I m just going to chill here until schools over." He answered.

Then he put on the song 'Blurred Lines'. I hate that song. "You know you may get into big trouble if the school finds out that you ditched school today?" I questioned. But Zeke didn't hear a word I just said. "And that's why I m gon' take you a good girl! I know you want it." Ezekiel singed in a bad voice. Then I walked back home.

When I got home I ran into my mom's bedroom. She was in her bedroom watching SpongeBob. "Mom! Mom! I missed the bus!" I yelled. Then she gave me that look as if I was crazy. "Owen I m trying to watch my shows!" She said. I took a deep breath. Don't cry Owen. Don't cry. "But mom the bus missed my stop! Please I need a ride to school!" I explained. "No!" She answered.

Then I started to cry. And she turn her TV up loud, so that she wouldn't have to hear my crying. Then I walked out of the house. Well I guess I m going to have to walk. 2 miles is not that far right?

**Authors note: **I'm not sure when the update for this story will be, but please review :)


End file.
